Analiza
Rozdział 1 .. zawsze będziesz tą jebaną cząstką mnie,ponieważ oddałam moje serce w Twoje ręce.. - powiedziała i odeszła ciemnym chodnikiem oświetlanym tylko przydrożnymi lampami. Bała się strasznie tego co będzie dalej. Kolejny raz zdradził, kolejny, choć obiecywał. Po prostu tym razem nie mogła dać mu drugiej szansy, za bardzo by ją zraniła trzecia zdrada. Przecież jeśli człowiek zdradził raz to pózniej będzie zdradzał i kolejny .. Szła dalej pewnym krokiem nie dając po sobie poznać ,że nogi jej się uginają a do oczu napływają łzy. Słyszała jeszcze za sobą kroki Sajmona, lecz po dłuższej chwili odpuścił sobie. Wchodząc do domu od razu weszła do łazienki, spojrzała w lustro. Było tam odbicie dziewczyny o imieniem Nadine,która całe swe życie oddała w ręce Sajmona. A teraz? Po policzkach popłynęły po raz kolejny setki łez. Stała się bezsilna, kochała Sajmona lecz ją ranił i to ją powoli zniszczało, a teraz gdy Go straciła zniszczy ją ta pustka. Zmyła makijaż i zmęczona myślami wokół byłego usnęła .. Przepraszam , że taki krótki i beznadziejny, lecz nie mam po prostu weny . Jeśli macie jakieś pomysły na dalsze losy Nadine to proszę, piszcie w komentarzach . Postaram się, aby rozdział 2 był lepszy. Rozdział 2 -Nadine! Wstawaj, ja muszę iść do pracy. - powiedziała mama Nadine ściągając z niej głęboko granatową kołdrę. -Mamoo, feriie są. - odpowiedziała zaspana dziewczyna. -Tak, wiem ale nie będziesz chyba spać do samego wieczora. Idz zjeść śniadanie i się wybierz gdzieś z przyjaciółmi - odparła mama Nadine -Od kiedy Ty się tak o mnie troszczysz? - zapytała lekko zdziwiona Nadine usiadając na krawędz łóżka. -Wiesz córuś, ja wiem co się stało tamtego wieczoru. - odpowiedziała kobieta patrząc współczującym wzrokiem na córkę. -Naprawdę? - zapytała Nadine uciekając wzrokiem przed mamą aby się tylko nie rozpłakać. -Naprawdę, dwadzieścia siedem nieodebranych połączeń - przytuliła ją i westchnęła. -Dobrze, ja już idę. Spokojnie, poradzisz sobie. Jak coś do mleko jest w lodówce, więc jeśli masz ochotę to zrób sobie płatki bo ja nie zdąże - powiedziała mama nastolatki i zeszła po schodach. -Na nic nie mam ochoty .. - powiedziała sama do siebie Nadine. Bez żadnego głębszego sensu wyciągła z szafy zwykły t-shirt , dużą bluzę Sajmona i spodnie skate. Tęskniła za nim, cholernie. Wtulając się w jego bluzę i wciągając jego zapach do nozdrzy rozpłakała się jak niewinne dziecko. Nie mogła bez Niego żyć, mając tylko szesnaście lat pokochała tak mocno,że aż bezgranicznie. Zadzwoniła komórka, spojrzała na ekran. Wyświetlał się numer Sajmona, który zna na pamięć. Nie odebrała, nie potrafiła. W ten czas zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Szybko obtarła oczy i zbiegła na dół. Otwierając drzwi wpadła jej w ramiona przyjaciółka Sasha. - Wiem już .. - powiedziała sama mając łzy w oczach. -Może pójdziemy na górę? Tam porozmawiamy. - Powiedziała Nadine kierując się do swojego pokoju. -A więc skąd wiesz? - powiedziała Nadine z zaszklonymi oczami. - Sajmon wysłał do wszystkich, że jest naprawdę takim głupim skurwielem i że choć rani to pokochał już na zawsze. - odpowiedziała Sasha -Aha- odparła Nadine udając obojętną. -No przecież widzę jak cierpisz, chodz no to do mnie. - powiedziała Sasha po raz kolejny przytulając przyjaciółkę, która tym razem nie mogła opanować łez. -Jakie mam szczęście mieć przy sobie osobę,która zawsze będzie przy mnie .. - myślała Nadine - zawsze poda rękę, gdy nikogo nie prosze o pomoc, gdy nikomu nic nie mówię a tego potrzebuję. -Wiesz co ? - powiedziała Sasha - według mnie to nie jest bajeczka z motywem miłosnym, Ty Go kochasz, mimo tego, że Cię to boli w chuj mocno .. A Nadine jeszcze bardziej się rozpłakała. - Ja nie potrafię bez Niego żyć. W przeszłości On, w terazniejszości wspomnienia a przyszłości dalej jest miejsce dla Niego. Nie wierzę, że tyle straciłam .. - Ale Nadine, Ty Go nie straciłaś. To on stracił Ciebie, zrozum. Rozmowę przerwał dzwonek od drzwi. -Sasha, idz T.y - powiedziała Nadine -Dobra, czekaj. Przyjaciółka zbiegła na dół, po czym po krótkiej chwili weszła z powrotem do pokoju. -Nadine, przyszedł .. Sajmon. - powiedziała zmieszana Sasha -Co?! Po co?! - odpowiedziała zdenerwowana Nadine - Po .. po co przyszedł? -Chciałbym Cię przeprosić. - powiedział Sajmon biorąc sprawy w swoje ręce. -Wynoś się stąd! Przeprosić?! Niby za co mnie przeprosić?! Przecież Ty jesteś już takim skurwysynem i zawsze będziesz! -Tak, jestem skurwysynem ale wybacz .. -Nie! Idz już .. Bez słowa wyszedł kierując ostatnie spojrzenie w zielone tęczówki Nadine. Gdy Go już nie było Sasha siadła obok przyjaciółki i powiedziała.: -Nadine, odpowiedz tylko na jedno ważne, pytanie. Czy Ty chcesz dalej z nim być, kochasz Go, dasz radę mu wybaczyć? -Sasha .. przecież wiesz jak zdolna jest moja miłość do tego skurwiela. -No więc na co czekasz? Dzwoń .. -Nie. Nie dam rady .. - To mu to powiedz, dzwoń. Nadine wzięła od przyjaciółki komórkę i wybierając numer Sajmona dzwoniła . Wsłuchiwała się w dzwięk sygnału i bicie swego serca. -Tak? - odpowiedział głos, który Nadine tak kochała. W tym momencie zalała ją fala wspomnień. -Słucham? - mówił dalej ten sam głos. -Sajmon .. wróć , ja nie daję już rady .. nie potrafię bez Ciebie. Rozdział 3 Nie minęło 20 sekund, a Nadine było już w silnych ramionach Sajmona. Trwali tak w objęciu i ciszy trzy godziny, a pózniej umówili się na jutrzejszą dyskotekę w pobliskiej knajpce. Sajmon i Sasha pożegnali się z Nadiną i o równiej 24.00 i wyszli z dużego, pięknego domu. - Masz szczęście, naprawdę . Ona tak Cię pokochała, że gdyby trzeba było oddała by życie za takiego debila jak Ty . - rzuciła Sasha zamykając furtkę. - .. wiem o tym . - odparł Sajmon powoli spuszczając głowę. Jeden dzień pózniej. Dzisiaj dyskoteka. Nadine czuła jeszcze w sercu tą bezpieczność i ciepło, dokładnie to samo gdy przytulił ją Sajmon. Postanowiła zacząć się ubierać, ponieważ za niedługo będzie u niej Sasha. Były umówione na zakupy. Choć świat na zewnątrz był pokryty białym puchem to i tak ubrała swoje ulubione, zielone conversy i zeszła na dół. Za minutę Sasha powinna zadzwonić dzwonkiem do drzwi, więc szybko zarzuciła na siebie kurtkę i czapkę. Tak jak się nie myliła, Sasha już dzwoniła dzwonkiem. W pośpiechu ubrała ciepłe, zielone rękawiczki i poszły na podbój sklepów. Nadine była jedynaczką , jej ojciec opuścił ją i jej mamę dla jakiejś innej kobiety. Jak się o tym dowiedziała mając jedenaście lat, już nigdy nie chciała o nim nic słyszeć. Niby była obojętna na temat swojego ojca i był jej nie potrzebny, ale gdy słyszała jak inni ludzie mówię o swoich ojcach to czuła ucisk w sercu. Dlaczego ona nie może mieć normalnej rodziny? Normalnego życia. Sasha natomiast miała szczęśliwą rodzinę, lecz problemy przyjaciółki to również były jej problemy. Ma młodszego brata,który liczy zaledwie trzy miesiące. Dziewczyny weszły do galerii. -O matko! Sasha, patrz! -Jejuu .. załóż ją! - dziewczyny podziwiały śliczną kremową sukienkę. -Wyglądasz pięknie - zachwycała się Sasha widokiem przyjaciółki,która wyszła z przymierzalni. -Kupuję ją . A ty co bierzesz? - powiedziała Nadine w wielkim zacieszu. -Hmm .. jeszcze nie wiem . Dopiero się rozglądne. - odparła Sasha. Dziewczyny spędziły w sklepie ok. 2 godz. dobierając dodatki do kremowej i czarnej sukienki. Nadine od razu kupiłajeszcze sobie czarne szpilki, a Sasha szare. Pożegnały się pod domem Nadine i poszły się szykować. Nadine pomalowała rzęsy mascarą i podkreśliła zielone oczy czarną kredką. Pokręciła swoje włosy pozostawiając je jako piękne loki. Ubrała kremową sukienkę i założyła czarne szpilki, po czym ubrała jeszcze kurtkę, wzieła torebkę i wyszła po przyjaciółkę i chłopaka. Piętnaście minut drogi i już byli a miejscu. -Kochanie, ślisznie wyglądasz .. - szepnął Sajmon Nadinie do ucha -Dziękuję - odpowiedziała muskając jego usta Weszli do sali. Sasha od razu wyłapała jakiegoś przystojniaka i się bawiła, Nadine również świetnie się bawiła przytulając i całując się z Sajmonem. Byli już niezle wstawieni, ale jeszcze się trzymali. Sasha zawołała swoją przyjaciółkę do łazienki, aby poprawić makijaż. W ten czas przybiegła znajoma Nadine i oznajmiła,żeby lepiej nie szła już na sale. Nadine wiedziała już o co chodzi .. W oczach można było zauważyć smutek i łzy, pomimo nakazu wyszła i .. tak, miała rację . Sajmon, znów zdradził. Zaczął miziać się z pustą panienką, Nadine próbowała zatrzymać łzy, lecz nie potrafiła. Wybuchła płaczem. Sasha nie mogła patrzeć na tę sytuację, podeszła do Sajmona i walnęła mu w policzek. Nadine szybko podbiegła do nich. -Ej, co Ty do cholery robisz?! - wydarł się na całe pomieszczenie Sajmon. Muzyka ucichła, a wszyscy patrzyli się w ich stronę. -Raczej, co Ty robisz! Nie widzisz?! Jesteś chorym skurwysynem! - wykrzyknęła Sasha Sajmon nie wytrzymał, zamachnął się ręką i walnął z całej siły w twarz .. lecz nie Sashy tylko Nadine. Gdyby umiarkował procenty. Nadine upadła na podłogę, z jej nosa i twarzy zaczęła lać się strumieniami krew. Sajmon nei zdając sobie z tego sprawy, wyszedł tak po prostu, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Pózniej tylko dzwięk karetki i płacz .. Rozdział 4 Do sali wbiegli sanitariusze, położyli Nadine na noszach. -Tracimy ją! Szybko! - mówił doktor sprawdzając puls i zabierając młodą dziewczynę do karetki. -Jadę z wami! - krzyknęła roztrzęsiona Sasha wsiadając w ostatniej chwili do pojazdu. Tak bardzo się bała. Nie mogłaby stracić przyaciółki, która zawsze była podporą. Czuła do Sajmona nienawiść, gdyby tyle nie pił, to zamiast Nadine walczyła by o życie ona sama. Jednak ona miała ją na sumieniu, Sajmon z pewnością nie. Być może gra teraz w cs'a nie pamiętając lub nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy co zrobił. Byli już pod szpitalem. Nadine na wielkich noszach wjechała do dużej sali, Sasha nie mogła tam wejść. Sięgnęła do kieszeni po komórkę i postanowiła zadzwonić do mamy Nadine. Pierwszy sygnał , drugi , trzeci ..-Słucham? - zabrzmiał miły głos kobiety -Dzień Dobry... - powiedziała niepewnie Sasha Chwila ciszy. -Halo? Kto mówi? -Eee .. Tu Sasha, bo .. Nadine jest w szpitalu - powiedziała łamiącym się głosem po czym zemdlała W komórce było jeszcze słychać zaniepokojony głos mamy Nadine. Do Sashy podbiegła szybko pielęgniarka. Dziewczyna odzyskawszy przytomność usiadła na krześle, które stało obok i zaczęła sączyć wodę, aby ponownie nie zemdleć. -Dziewczyno, Ty pijana jesteś! - powiedziała pielęgniarka -No i co z tego?! - odkrzyknęła Sasha rzucając kubkiem o podłogę i wybiegając. Klapnęła na pobliskiej ławce, obok szpitala i rozpłakała się jak małe dziecko. Podszedł ktoś do niej i kładąc swoją rękę na jej ramieniu zapytał: -Co się stało? - odpowiedziała mu cisza - ej, mała nie płacz. - odparł przyjemny męski głos, lecz Sasha nie chciała popatrzeć na jego twarz, bo zaś swoją zapłakaną trzymała w dłoniach. -Jak ja mam nie płakać?! No powiedz! Moja przyjaciółka właśnie w tym budynku walczy o życie! - wykrzyknęła wskazując na budynek - a najgorsze jest to, że nic nie mogę z tym zrobić, jedynie siedzieć bezczynnie i patrzeć jak cierpi! Po raz pierwszy od kilku minut spojrzała w górę i zaniemówiła. Stał nad nią chłopak o ślicznych czarnych oczach i włosach. Że niby on się nią zainteresował? Nie mogła uwierzyć. -Przepraszam, coś we mnie wstąpiło. Zły humor dzisiaj mam. - powiedziała zmieszana dziewczyna. -Nie, to ja przepraszam. Ja już sobie pójdę.. - powiedział i odszedł. Sasha patrzyła jak chłopak odchodzi. Coś ściskało ją w środku, dzisiaj dowiedziała się co się czuje, gdy traci się ważną, jak zarówno nieznajomą Ci osobę. - Nie! Czekaj! - wykrzyknęła w stronę chłopaka. Odwrócił się i popatrzył pytającym wzrokiem, po czym do niej podszedł. -Może usiądziesz obok mnie? - powiedziała rudowłosa. -Z miłą chęcią - odparł chłopak z uśmiechem - no, to teraz na spokojnie opowiadaj co się takiego stało,że taka piękna dziewczyna a płacze. Sasha czuła, że się rumieni. Chcąc temu zapobiec od razu przeszła do opowiadania. Rozdział 5 -Nie płacz, damy radę, musimy - powiedział miły chłopak wiedząc o co już chodzi - a tak w ogóle to Marshal jestem. -Sasha, miło mi. - odpowiedziała uśmiechając się lekko. Dziewczyna zauważyła , że z zakrętu pojawia się znajomy samochód. Tak, to mama Nadine. -Ojej, to jej mama. Co ja jej teraz powiem? - powiedziała zaniepokojona Sasha -Poradzisz sobie, ja już pójdę . Zadzwoń do mnie. - odpowiedział podając kartkę na której był numer i przytulił do torsu , widząc jak dziewczyna walczy z łzami w oczach. Cmoknął w policzek i odszedł. -Sasha, dziecko ! Co się dzieje?! - podbiegła do rudowłosej zdenerwowana mama Nadine. Sasha nie chciała opowiadać matce Nadine o procentach, które były na 'grzecznej' imprezie, musiała szybko coś wymyślić. -Przepraszam, nie jestem w stanie jeszcze raz opowiadać o tym co zaszło. Nadine po prostu straciła przytomność z silnego uderzenia Sajmona. Może zapytajmy się pielęgniarek jak jej stan. Miejmy nadzieję , że to nic poważnego. Weszły do białego budynku, mama Nadine idąc przez długie korytarze strasznie bała się co z jej córką. Stracić kolejną ważną osobę w jej życiu? Przecież nie zapomniała jeszcze do końca swojego męża, który tak cholernie mocno ją zranił. Nie zapomniała jak ją przytulał, całował, a szczególnie jak mocno ją kochał. Oczywiście, te wszystkie lata były kłamstwem, nigdy nic nie czuł do swej żony, lecz ona nie miała mu tego za złe. Potrafiła wybaczyć i tak zrobiła, zapominając o tym, że okłamał ją w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. -To tutaj - powiedziała Sasha wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Na białym łóżku leżała Nadine podłączona do jakiś kabelków, spała. Obydwie wybuchły płaczem widząc nastolatkę w takim stanie. Do sali wszedł lekarz. -Dzień Dobry - powiedział - czy panie są rodziną tej młodej damy? -Ja jestem jej matką, a to jej przyjaciółka. Co jest z moją córką? - powiedziała mama Nadine przez łzy. -Proszę się nie martwić, niestety na razie nic nie wiemy. Uderzenie było tak silne, że dziewczyna może się już nie obudzić. A właśnie, jak to się stało? - powiedział zwracając się do kobiet. Sasha błądziła wzrokiem po zielonej podłodze nie chcąc odpowiadać w tym momencie na zadane pytanie. -Byłyśmy na dyskotece, no i .. - nie dokańczając zdanie rozpłakała się. Mama Nadine mocno ją przytuliła i westchnęła. Teraz najważniejsze było życie jej córki, a nie opowiadania o dyskotece.Wytłumaczyły lekarzowi , że to nie jest odpowiedni moment i odjechały do swych domów, mając nadzieję , że ich córka jak i przyjaciółka przeżyje. Sasha wchodząc do swojego pokoju położyła się na żółtej pościeli i analizując wszystkie wydarzenia ze swoją przyjaciółką na imprezie kończąc na przytuleniu z Marshalem. Nie mogła powstrzymać łez, potrzebowała teraz , aby ktoś był przy niej, przytulił bez słowa. Zadzwoniła do Marshala, to jedyna osoba, która w tej chwili przyszła jej na myśl. Rozdział 6 Sasha tłumaczyła Marshalowi przez dwie minuty gdzie mieszka i po krótkim czasie zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi. Dziewczyna mając głęboką pewność , że to on otworzyła duże czarne drzwi i od razu wpadła mu w ramiona. Tak bardzo tego potrzebowała, tak bardzo potrzebowała , aby teraz ktoś ją mógł przytulić i trwać razem z nią w tej monotonnej ciszy, która najbardziej niszczy człowieka . W tej chwili przyjazni dla niej zabrakło... - Sasha, nie płacz. Wszystko będzie dobrze, na pewno . - powiedział chłopak całując Sashe w czoło. Sam miał łzy w oczach, nie potrafił uwierzyć, że przyjazń może być tak prawdziwa, że mimo problemów Sasha nigdy nie opuści przyjaciółki, nie mógł uwierzyć, że Nadine o część życia słabej , bezbronnej , rudowłosej dziewczyny. - Ale Marshal, ja już nie daję rady. Nie mogę żyć w tej nie wiedzy, moja przyjaciółka może w tej chwili tracić życie, choć nawet jego połowy nie przeżyła. Może właśnie w tej chwili opuszcza mnie i nigdy już nie wróci. Nie będę już się z nią cieszyła, gdy będę wychodzić za mąż , nie będę się z nią cieszyła, gdy moje dziecko postawi pierwszy krok. Ona już może nigdy przy mnie nie być, mogę już nie czuć jej obecności. Nigdy. - odpowiedziała Sasha płacząc rzewnymi łzami. - Ona będzie zawsze przy Tobie, nawet gdy odejdzie z tego świata, to jestem pewny , że będzie cieszyła się twoim szczęściem , jak i problemami w niebie. A teraz prześpij się. Dobranoc. - odpowiedział. -Dobrze, ale obiecaj mi, że gdy otworzę oczy będziesz dalej przy mnie, że mnie nie zostawisz. Ja Cię teraz najbardziej potrzebuję.. -Obiecuję... - szepnął przykrywając ją kołdrą . Sasha zamknęła oczy i w mgnieniu oka zasnęła z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, z Marshalem siedzącym obok i trzymającym ją za rękę. *** Rudowłosa otwierając oczy ujrzała miłą, śliczną twarz Marshala. Obiecał i dotrzymał słowa. Na jej twarzy zagościł szczery uśmiech. -To co księżniczko? Wstajemy! - powiedział miły głos i usta całujące dziewczynę w policzek. -Byłeś przez ten cały czas przy mnie? - zapytała Sasha -Tak, nie odeszłem na krok. -Wiesz, jaki kochany jesteś ? - powiedziała całując w policzek. -Wiem , wiem . - odpowiedział z wielkim bananem na twarzy - a teraz wstawaj, pójdziemy do Nadine. Sasha posłusznie wstała z łóżka, ubrała się i uczesała. Umyła zęby i twarz robiąc przy tym delikatny makijaż. Oboje wyszli zamykając za sobą drzwi i kierując się w stronę szpitala. Kolejny raz te puste, straszne korytarze, przy których znajdowała się sala, na której leżała brunetka, mająca w sercu tyle bólu i cierpienia. Sasha zapukała w drzwi , po czym usłyszała ciche 'proszę'. Nadine była przytomna! Rudowłosa dziewczyna wiedziała, ze powinna zachowywać się normalnie, lecz nie mogła powstrzymać radości i mocno uścisnęła przyjaciółkę. Marshal został na zewnątrz, aby dziewczyny mogły na spokojnie porozmawiać. -Sasha .. - zaczęła Nadine - przepraszam jeśli Cię opuszczę i odejdę. Znasz to uczucie gdy tęsknisz, choć nigdy nie miałaś jakiejkolwiek styczności z tym człowiekiem? Dobrze myślisz, przyznaję się. Kocham ojca, choć mnie cholernie skrzywdził. Nie mogę tak dłużej żyć wiedząc, że na tej samej półkuli, na tym samym kontynencie chodzi człowiek, który dał mi życie, a zarazem jest mu to obojętne. Obojętność i cisza bolą najbardziej. Odejdę i poczekam tam u góry na Niego, przecież mu wybaczyłam , choć bolało. A w niebie na pewno Go spotkam , na pewno - odpowiedziała wypowiadając z trudnością słowa, po czym zamilkła, a oczy same jej się zamknęły. Przedmiot, do którego zostało podłączone słabe ciało brunetki zaczął strasznie głośno piszczeć. Do Sali szybko wbiegli lekarze wyprowadzając Sashe zalaną łzami na zewnątrz i zostawiając w objęciach Marshala. Sashy pozostało jedynie wypowiedzieć przez szybę, aby jej tego nie robiła. Aby została dla niej na tym świecie, aby zaczęła wreszcie walczyć i stać się silną osobą. Rozdział 7 Na początek chcę Wam podziękować kochani za tyle wejść . Jesteście Wielcy ! ♥ I dziękuję również tym, którzy czytają, obserwują, bo dzięki Wam mam ochotę dalej pisać nowe rozdziały i nie powiem , że nie jest mi miło, bo na pewno jest widząc kolejną osobę, która dodała do obserwowanych, pochwaliła i weszła na blooga . Mam nadzieję, że będziecie ze mną do końca . A czy przetrwamy razem do następnego rozdziału, czy napisze chociaż 10 rozdział? Tego nikt nie wiee .. ;* *** Nie minęło 15 minut, a obok Sashy i Marshala już chodziła to w tą to w tamtą stronę zdenerwowana mama Nadine. Strasznie bała się o córkę, która stanowiła część jej życia. Szczupła kobieta już od tygodnia żyła w strachu przed utratą swej jedynej córki, jedynego powodu, dla którego wstaje rano rozpoczynając nowy dzień, jedynego powodu , dla którego żyje .. -Sasha, powiedz mi dziecko prawdę. Co się dzieje z Nadiną ?- zapytała kobieta siadając obok rudowłosej - Przez co ona straciła szczęście? Sasha otworzyła usta, lecz po kilku sekundach znowu zamknęła. Myślała czy ma odwagę powiedzieć matce nejlepszej i jedynej przyjaciółki o problemach? Popatrzyła w blade oczy matki Nadine szukając odpowiedzi. Wyczytała tylko straszny ból i cierpienie,które powoli traciło sens. - Przecież pani wie, że to przez Sajmona. - Przecież Ty Sasha wiesz, że to na pewno nie jest jedyny problem. - Dobrze... Nadine tęskni za ojcem, przed chwilą o tym rozmawiałyśmy, ona mu wybaczyła, już dawno. Mama Nadine momentalnie wybuchła płaczem. Nie sądziła, że ten dzień nadejdzie, nie sądziła, że będzie musiała znowu znalezć miejsce dla swojego byłego męża. -Muszę to zrobić... - powiedziała blada kobieta sama do siebie i wyjęła z kieszeni komórkę. -Pani ma numer do swojego byłego męża? -Usunęłam dawno temu. -To co chce pani zrobić? -Zadzwonić do taty Nadine. -No, ale usunęła pani przecież numer. -Co z tego,skoro znam Go na pamięć? Może po tylu latach nie zmienił numeru... - odpowiedziała kobieta posyłając dziewczynie uśmiech i wciskając klawisze. Pierwszy sygnał, drugi, trzeci ... -Słucham? - powiedział męski głos w telefonie. -Cześć, to ja. Pamiętasz? -Tak, poznałem po głosie. -Wiesz, że mamy razem córkę, prawda? -No tak... -To wyobraz sobie, że właśnie walczy ona o życie, ponieważ taki idiota jak Ty nie interesował się nią nigdy i nigdy przy niej nie był. -Nadine?! -O brawoo .. no , chociaż imię znasz. -Przestań.- syknął - podaj mi adres, a postaram się jak najszybciej tam być. W tej samej chwili wyszedł z sali lekarz.Wszyscy od razu rzucili się na Niego zadając pytania. -Spokojnie, spokojnie. Dziewczyna przeżyła, uratowaliśmy ją. Od razu posypały się podziękowania. Nadine potrzebowała teraz odpoczynku, lecz po trzech godzinach przyjechał jej ojciec. Wszedł do szpitala. Skierował wzrok w tęczówki mamy Nadine. Wspomnienia od razu wróciły, a oczy się zaszkliły. -Cześć, można tam wejść? - powiedział niepewnym głosem wysoki mężczyzna o 183 centymetrach wzrostu. -Cześć, chyba tak.- odpowiedziała kobieta unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Mężczyzna zapukał ostrożnie w drzwi i wszedł. -Dzień Dobry - powiedział. -Dzień Dobry, kim pan jest? - odpowiedziała dziewczyna nie kojarząc sobie tego człowieka, który wszedł sobie ot tak i zaczyna rozmowę. - Ja jestem .. Twoim ojcem. Nadine osłupiała. Wpatrywała się w twarz mężczyzny o ciemnej karnacji. Ten człowiek to jej ojciec? To właśnie On tak mocno je zranił? Dręczącą ciszę przerwał ojciec Nadine pytaniem: Wybaczysz? -Wiesz,są ludzie, którym pozwolę wracać zawsze. Choćby nie wiadomo jak mnie zawiedli, i jak bardzo pozwolili mi cierpieć. I mimo, że wywoływali najokropniejszy ból, gdy odchodzili - to wywołują nacudowniejszy uśmiech, gdy wracają. Wybaczam... - powiedziała Nadine przytulając się do torsu swego ojca, któremu popłynęły po policzkach łzy. Żałował, że nie był przez te piętnaście lat przy swojej córce, na pewno . Rozdział 8 Nadine była tydzień w szpitalu, dzisiaj wychodziła. Odkąd wybaczyła ojcu, on nie pokazał się, nie odwiedził, nie zadzwonił. Wiedziała, że tak będzie. Jej matka ciągle powtarzała, że on taki jest, że się nie zmieni, nigdy, dla nikogo. Próbowała pocieszyć córkę, nie wiedząc, że ją dołuje coraz bardziej. -Mamo, jak będę w domu to mogę zadzwonić do taty? - zapytała Nadine z nadzieją, która świeciła w zielonych oczach. -Pewnie, możesz. Tylko przygotuj się na rozczarowanie, on jest człowiekiem, którego interesuje tylko zabawa, nigdy nie był poważny - odpowiedziała z łzami w oczach. 'Ona dalej musi coś do Niego czuć, na pewno . Nie bez powodu szklą jej się oczy, gdy o nim mówi, dalej Go kocha.. ' Pomyślała Nadine i zerknęła jeszcze raz na mamę, postanowiła wrócić do pakowania się. Nie minęło pięć minut, a Nadine już wychodziła z mamą z budynku, opuszczała te straszne wspomnienia, które dalej powodowały u niej ciarki na plecach i łzy w oczach. Przez całe dnie leżała i płakała w poduszkę, która z pewnością jest nawet teraz nasiąknięta jej łzami. Nie było minuty w której by nie myślała o Sajmonie, który cholernie ją rani , a mimo wszystko i tak Go kocha, nie było minuty w której by nie myślała o jej ojcu, który nagle pojawił się w jej życiu po czym zniknął jak bańka mydlana pozostawiając po sobie tylko bezradność i tęsknotę. Bez entuzjazmu wsiadły do srebrnego samochodu z głową pełną myśli i problemów. Mama Nadine intensywnie wpatrywała się naprzeciw siebie w jezdnię, a Nadine włożyła słuchawki z których leciał Pezet i pogrążyła się w myślach. Nadal kochała te przepite oczy Sajmona, jego bluzę przesiąkniętą zapachem fajek, arogancki uśmiechem, który powodował miłe dreszcze na całym ciele. Tak, był wredny i właśnie za to Go kocham, lecz muszę zapomnieć. Kolejna szansa? Wykluczone - myślała bezradnie dziewczyna - Tylko najgorsze jest to, że szczęśliwa jestem tylko wtedy, gdy mam Go przy sobie, gdy On jest obok. Być może kiedyś nauczę się bez niego żyć, lecz nie przestanę Go kochać, bo właśnie tego człowieka pokochałam na zawsze. Życie bez Niego będzie strasznie bolało, będę tęskniła za namiętnymi pocałunkami w usta i szyję, za szczerymi słowami 'kocham Cię', za przytuleniem, gdy ciało trzęsie się z zimna i przytuleniem bez szczególnie konkretnego powodu, będę strasznie cierpiała mając życie wypełnione tylko jednym uczuciem - tęsknotą. Uczuciem, które serce zniszczy i połamie na kawałki. Będę długo pamiętała ból jak trudno się odkochać, jak trudno wrócić do normalnych czynności, jak zagryzałam wargi do krwi, aby tylko nie rozpłakać się w zwyczajnym miejscu, które budzą niezwyczajne wspomnienia z nim, mimo wszystko będę pamiętała Go na zawsze. Ale poradzę sobie, dam radę, bo muszę. Będę silną dziewczyną. - powiedziała cicho ostatnie zdanie, a po twarzy poleciały jej łzy. Wytarła koniuszkiem palca spływającą łzę i popatrzyła przez szybę. Samochód zatrzymał się, były już w domu. Wyszła z auta i wyciągnęła z kieszeni komórkę, postanowiła zadzwonić do ojca. Bała się strasznie tej rozmowy, ręce się trzęsły, a do oczu ciągle napływały łzy. Przypomniała sobie, że obiecała być silną dziewczynę, nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę. - Słucham? - odezwał się przestraszony i zapłakany kobiecy głos. - Przepraszam, tu Nadine Wesley. Czy mogłabym poprosić tatę? - zapytała zaniepokojona. - On .. nie żyje - powiedziała kobieta łamiącym się głosem. Rozdział 9 Blada dziewczyna oparła się o framugę drzwi, aby tylko nie zasłabnąć. Momentalnie do oczu napłynęły łzy, serce się ścisnęło, jakby zaraz miało się roztrzaskać na miliony kawałków. -Boże, dlaczego tak cholernie komplikujesz ludziom życie?! Jestem tylko nastolatką, którą stworzyłeś, aby żyła! No właśnie, aby żyła, a nie cierpiała! Ten świat jest dla mnie za wielki, abym mogła go zmienić, a tym bardziej przeżyć. Nie dam rady sama, rozumiesz?!- krzyczała Nadine kierując swoje słowa do góry, do nieba. Ciekawscy sąsiedzi od razu wyjrzeli przez okna patrząc na dziewczynę przeszywającym wzrokiem. Z domu wybiegła przestraszona matka Nadine. -Dziecko, co się stało?! - powiedziała kobieta łapiąc dziewczynę za zimne ręce - chodź do domu .. -No więc? Nadine, czego płaczesz?! Wytłumaczysz mi to jakoś? Lekka przesada, żeby tak głośno krzyczeć, powiedz co się dzieje - rzekła mama, gdy były już w kuchni przy stole. -On umarł, nie żyje już. Nie ma Go dla mnie, dla nas, dla nikogo! - odpowiedziała dziewczyna nie mogąc opanować łez. Po twarzy mamy Nadine również popłynęły łzy, wiedziała o kogo chodzi. Ten facet zranił ją cholernie, a mimo to wolała, żeby był. Nie musiał być przy niej, ważne, aby żył na tym samym świecie co ona. Kochała Go nastoletnią, głupią miłością, która jest najbardziej mocna i silna. - Pójdę się przejść .. - powiedziała Nadine z obojętnością w zielonych oczach. Zamykając drzwi dostała wiadomość. Zaczęła czytać sms'a od .. Sajmona. "Wiem, że ostatnio między nami nie było idealnie. Zachowuję się jak skurwiel , a nawet gorzej. Może dlatego, że nim jestem? Lecz wiem , że wciąż masz przed oczami nasze spędzone wspólnie chwile. Pamiętasz nasz pierwszy pocałunek? Gdy mówiliśmy szczere 'na zawsze' i 'kocham Cię', gdy planowaliśmy naszą przyszłość nie zaniedbując teraźniejszości? Pamiętasz? Otóż ja ciągle to analizuję. Tu nic nie ma do rzeczy, że oglądam się za innymi panienkami. Zawsze przed snem myślę tylko o Tobie, gdy słyszę słowo 'ta jedyna' momentalnie pojawia mi się przed oczami twoja twarz. Bo tylko Ciebie kocham i nikt inny mi Cię nie zastąpi, nigdy. Nie miałem świadomości, że tak bardzo potrafię ranić. Ale niestety, straciłem Cię. Jestem teraz takim człowiekiem, którym nikt się nie przejmuje, nie liczę się już, więc nikogo nie zaboli moja śmierć. Tylko proszę Cię o jedno: WYBACZ. Będę czekał na Ciebie tam u góry, na tym lepszym świecie. Trzymaj się, mała. Kocham .. " Znowu powróciło to uczucie mdłości tylko z podwójną siłą. Nadine wiedziała, że nie da sobie teraz rady. Zaczęła dzwonić do znajomych i pytać o Sajmona, nikt nic nie wiedział. Wszędzie Go szukała ciągle zalewając się łzami, pobiegła na most, tam gdzie po raz pierwszy się spotkali. Zauważyła w wodzie jakąś znajomą sylwetkę i po chwili poznała bluzę Sajmona. Zbiegła szybko do niego, tak, to był on. Zaczęła modlić się do Boga, aby oddał Go z powrotem tutaj, na ziemię, dla niej. Serce już nie biło. Wyciągnęła szybkim ruchem z torebki tabletki przeciwbólowe. Zaczęła je połykać, jedna za drugą. Czuła, że robi się coraz bardziej osłabiona. Przedawkowała. Po kilku minutach opadła na zimne ciało chłopaka, przytuliła się do jego klatki piersiowej i zasnęła z pewnością, że właśnie idzie drogą, która prowadzi do Sajmona i jej ojca... *** Tymczasem Sasha dowiedziała się o śmierci przyjaciółki, jej ojca i chłopaka. Jednym słowem: TRAGEDIA. Od razu zaczęła wylewać potok łez i winić samą siebie, lecz miała przy sobie swoje teraz jedyne szczęście, które wszystkiemu zaprzeczało. -Jak możesz tak mówić? To przecież nie twoja wina, że Nadine miała tak bardzo ciężkie życie mimo swego wieku. Kochała za mocno .. - próbował wytłumaczyć nastolatce Marshal. - A czy Ty mnie kochasz? - zapytała Sasha. - Kocham! Tak jak Romeo Julię, czy jak Nadine Sajmona, rozumiesz? I nie żałuję, bo wierzę, że mnie nie zranisz, ufam Ci. - odpowiedział zatapiając swoje usta w ustach Sashy. Wtem Sasha przypominając sobie o przykrej sytuacji ponownie zalała się łzami i przytuliła do torsu Marshala. Nie widziała już innej sytuacji, aby normalnie żyć, oprócz jednej .. Do pokoju weszła mama Sashy. - Mamo, proszę. Wyjedźmy stąd .. - tylko to mogła wykrztusić z siebie Sasha dławiąc się łzami. Po długich godzinach przekonywań, przemyśleń, wymienianiu wad i zalet doszli do wniosku, że za kilka dni wyjeżdżają. Sasha z całą rodziną, aby poukładać sobie życie na nowo, a Marshal dojedzie do nich za trzy miesiące, ponieważ będzie tam studiował medycynę. Mimo wszystko Sasha ciągle myśli o swojej jedynej i najlepszej przyjaciółce - Nadine. Czasem specjalnie przebywa aż siedemnaście kilometrów, aby tylko pójść na grób przyjaciółki, pomodlić się i porozmawiać z nią w ciszy .. Mieli być tu ale jednak ich zabrakło, Mieli być tu ale zgasło gdzieś ich światło, Mieli być tu tworzyć, czuć, przeżywać, Zabrakło ich tu i rzadko kto ich wspomina.